There's An App For That
by sweetondean
Summary: Dean's first foray into online dating.


Dean waited for his and Sam's food, absentmindedly watching one of the kids behind the counter playing with his phone.

"Whatcha looking at?" Dean asked, curious as to why the kid was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

The boy flipped his phone around to show Dean.

On the screen was a picture of a woman. A very good-looking woman.

"That your girlfriend?" Dean asked, thinking she looked a bit too old for this kid.

"Nah, man. Just a chick I'm hooking up with later.' He winked.

Dean frowned. "What? Whatdya mean? You don't know her?"

"Nah, she's on a dating site. You know, we've been talking. Gonna grab a drink later. See where it goes."

Dean grabbed the kid's phone and took a better look. The woman was hot, dressed nice; her name was Chrissie and her profile said, "Not looking for anything serious."

"You really meet chicks like this?" Dean said, as he handed back the phone.

"Yep" the kid said, sliding his phone into his pocket as he grabbed Dean's food from the kitchen window.

"And they don't like, start picking out china patterns or anythin'?" Dean asked, handing over a 20 and grabbing the two bags of food.

"There're some after something permanent, if that's what you're after. But if not, there're ladies there for the other thing too." The kid winked again.

"Huh. Well, good luck buddy", Dean said, smirking as he walked out. Then just before he got to the door he turned, "Hey, what was that app called?"

"Crushbook"

Dean lay on the couch as Sam sat in the chair, nose buried in some book as usual. Braveheart was blaring on the TV. It was Dean's favourite movie but his attention was elsewhere. He'd downloaded the Crushbook phone app and was scrolling through the profiles, mind being blown. This had to be too good to be true, right? All these women, not looking for anything serious? Sure, some were searching for their very own Mr. Right, but a lot were just looking for a bit of fun. Why had Dean never known about this? This magical world of available women! He lay there, phone on his chest gazing into space, thinking. Wonder what would happen if he put a profile up, wonder if he'd get any interest. He knew he wasn't ugly, he'd seen how chicks looked at him, might be worth a shot.

Dean suddenly stood up, "I'm going to bed, see ya in the morning."

Sam looked up from his book, glanced at Dean, then at the TV, "Dude, the movie's not even half way through."

"Yeah, I know…I'm a…I dunno…tired or something. I'll catch the end another time. Not like I haven't seen it." Dean shrugged, trying to look casual.

Sam checked his watch. "It's 9.30 Dean, since when did you turn into an old man? Need your rest grandpa?"

"Ha ha, very funny. An early night wouldn't kill you once in a while; you've got bags on your bags."

Sam made a "pfft" sound. "Whatever. See you in the morning….grandpa."

As he walked out the door, Dean could hear Sam chuckling behind him.

Dean grabbed a quick shower before heading to his room. He rubbed a towel over his wet hair and tossed it on the floor. He grabbed a notepad and pen and dropped onto his bed, pillows propped up behind him. His tongue poked out the corner of his mouth in concentration.

The site said that he needed to write a profile, describe himself, his interests and what he was looking for in a partner. It said to be specific. He smirked to himself, "How specific?" He laughed at his own dirty joke.

Dean started madly scribbling on the notepad.

**6ft 1, green eyes, light brown hair** "Wait…why do I have to write what I look like if I put a photo up? That's just stupid", he said out loud to no one. He tore the page off and tossed it on the floor.

**6ft 1, American made. Likes classic rock, classic cars and classic women** "Aww geeze." He rolled his eyes at himself and tore another page off, screwed it up, tossing it across the room in the general direction of the bin.

"Okay Winchester, enough of the flowery crap." He grabbed his phone and went straight to the set up window.

**Name: Dean Smith**

He thought for a minute then backspaced.

**Name: Dean Winchester**

"Might as well tell the truth."

**Location: Lebanon Kansas United States**

**Seeking:**

"Seeking…" he thought. "Ummm.."

**Seeking: Women**

"No point in being subtle."

**Status: Available.**

He frowned "That might seem too eager…don't wanna come across as easy!" He chuckled to himself.

**Status: Never Married.**

**About: Rolling through town. No strings attached. Interested?**

He stared at his phone. Could he actually put that? The app did say to be honest. That was pretty honest. Pretty much described him. "Screw it", he thought, "If they don't go for it, then they're not the chicks for me."

Now he just needed a profile name.

**Hunter 79.** "Nah, they'll think I shoot bears."

**Like The Gun.** "Nope"

**Little Bit Demon.** He quickly hit delete before he had time to think about that one too much.

**The Colt.** "Oh my God. They'll think I'm into horses or something."

**The Perfect 10(inches)** "Well they said to be honest." He laughed out loud and tossed the phone on his bed. This was harder than he thought it would be!

Dean got up and tiptoed down the hall to the kitchen to get a beer. The TV was still blaring and as he snuck past the doorway, he could see Sam still lost in whatever book he was currently devouring. He got to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. On his way back out, Dean saw his car keys hanging on a hook, and smiled to himself. Perfect.

Dropping back on his bed Dean picked up his phone and typed…

**Impala67**

Now the only thing left to do was get a photo.

Dean flicked through his phone to see if there was anything he could use…but he only had 3 photos of himself, one with Sheriff Mills, one wearing bunny slippers (thanks Sam), and one Crowley must have taken of Dean singing karaoke…which he quickly deleted.

He grabbed his phone and tiptoed back out of his room to the bathroom, securely locking the door behind him. He stood in front of the mirror, held his phone up and snapped a photo. Under that light, he looked like a serial killer or something and the toilet block behind him wasn't helluva attractive. Delete. He headed back to his room to attempt a selfie.

He propped himself up on his bed, put the phone out in front of him and took a snap. This time he looked like a male hooker or something, lounging on the bed in a t-shirt and boxer briefs. Delete.

He stood up, casually leaned against his shelves and tried again. Snap. Great, a wall full of weapons, now he really did look like a serial killer! If he was going to get a decent photo, he was going to have to plan something, and he was going to have to do it without Sam noticing. He dropped back on to his bed in frustration.

Dean woke up and looked at his watch, it was only 7am. Sammy was a sleeper, he knew his brother wouldn't be up for a few hours so he decided to take advantage of this small window of privacy.

He took a quick shower, dried his hair, ran some product through the front, taking about 5 minutes longer than usual to make sure it looked good, nodded to himself and headed back to his room.

He pulled on a black t-shirt, his best jeans, the ones with least holes and stains, and his boots. He took one last look in the mirror…he looked pretty good, even if he said so himself!

He tiptoed down the hall via the kitchen, grabbed his keys and snuck up the stairs and out the door, closing it as silently as possible behind him.

He slid into the Impala driver's seat and released the parking break, rolling the car a little ways down the dirt road outside the bunker before starting her engine. There was a quiet, leafy area a couple of minutes away that he thought would be nice and private and would make a cool location for the photo he had in mind.

When he got to the little wooded area, he pulled the car up onto the grass and hopped out. He looked around, no one was about, it was safe. He saw a rock he thought would be perfect to set his phone down on. He propped it up with some stones behind it and looked through the viewfinder. It was all sky. Dean scratched his head and tried to position the phone again. This time he just got the Impala's tires. One more try. Okay, this time he got the bonnet. He set the camera timer and quickly walked back to the car, leaned on the hood and smiled. He waited until he figured the photo had taken, walked back to the phone, picked it up and checked the photo reel…it was a lovely shot of his butt walking away. He couldn't say he didn't look good in those jeans, but it wasn't quite what he was after. He was going to have to run from the phone to the car!

Dean set the phone down again, lined up the shot, set the timer and dashed! He leant back on the hood and smiled. Waited. Then walked back and checked his phone again. This time it was an awkward photo of him with his leg half on half off the car and a weird look on his face. He dropped onto the grass and huffed. This was never going to work.

As he was sitting on the ground, essentially sulking, a women with a dog walked by.

"Everything okay?" she asked, looking concerned at the young man in a crumpled, miserable heap.

Dean jumped, and quickly got up, "What? Oh, yep, I'm good" he said and flashed her a smile.

She smiled back at him, "Well, have a nice day." She turned and started to walk away.

"Um, Ma'am?" Dean stopped her, "Could you do me a favour?"

The woman eyed him suspiciously, pulling her dog in closer.

"I um, I wondered if you'd mind taking a photo for me. I, um, wanna send a photo to my, um, mmmmother and I was trying to do a self-timer one but it turned out like crap. Would you mind?"

The woman smiled and took Dean's phone "Sure sweetie" where do you want me?

"I'm just gonna sit on my car", he said making his way back to the Impala, "Like this." He propped himself against the car, resting one foot on the bumper. "Okay?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Okay, smile."

Dean smirked his best silent-how-ya-doin' smirk.

The woman took the photo. "Do you want to come check it?"

Dean walked over and looked at the photo with the woman. It was perfect.

"Oh honey, you didn't smile. Do you want me to take another?"

"Nah, this one will do." He took the phone back and checked it out again. "Yep, this one's good."

"Okay then, well I hope you…er…mother appreciates it." The woman grinned at Dean.

"Ahh, yeah thanks" Dean said awkwardly, knowing this woman was totally on to him, "I hope she does too."

Dean sat in the Impala and quickly uploaded the photo to his profile on the Crushbook app. He then pressed GO LIVE and waited. Nothing happened. He double-checked his profile was on the site. Yep, it was there. He sat staring at his phone, willing it to ding. Still nothing. He sighed, tossed the phone on to the seat beside him with a grump, and headed back to the bunker, grabbing a couple of coffees on the way as cover.

Dean must have looked at his phone 500 times that day. Sam even noticed.

"Dude, why you keep looking at your phone?"

"What? I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not. I'm just…checking the time or whatever."

Sam pulled a face. "Okay…" he said, totally not believing Dean.

By the time Dean went to bed he was depressed. He'd put his profile up about 15 hours earlier and not one single message. He looked at his photo again. He thought he looked good…maybe he didn't look as good as he thought. Maybe he was too honest. Maybe he should have written something sappy. He sighed. So much for Dean Winchester on a dating app. He slouched back on his bed, pouting.

Just then his phone made a dinging noise. He grabbed it, nearly dropping it in his haste. The alert read, YOUR PROFILE IS NOW LIVE.

Dean hadn't read the terms and conditions. All profile photos have to be checked before they can go live on the site. Here he was thinking he was undateable and no one had even seen him! When the first message came through, only moments later, Dean felt like a 5 year old at Christmas!

Dean didn't get a lot of sleep that night…message after message lit up his phone. He had to put the alerts on vibrate because he didn't want Sam hearing his phone constantly dinging.

He chatted to Marcy, Lydia, Hazel, Jilly, Liz and Angie. He had a very dirty conversation with Amy. But it was Shaylene that took his fancy. She was all kinds of naughty. They burned up the app practically all night long.

Dean awoke feeling pretty damn good about himself. He took a quick shower and headed to the kitchen to grab a coffee. Sam was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and eating cereal.

"You look like you're in a good mood." Sam said, looking at his rather puffed out brother.

"What? Yeah. I don't know. I'm… want another coffee?"

Sam frowned at him and offered his cup.

"Hey ah…so, we need to head to um Missouri way." Dean stumbled

"Okaaaay, why?" Sam looked at him suspiciously.

"I caught wind of something."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Not sure yet…just, something monstery. You know, I thought it was worth looking into, seeing as we're not doing anything else or anything, I mean…" Dean stopped himself. He knew he was lying like crap.

"Um. Okay, sure. You got a location."

"Yeah, yeah, I know where we're goin'. I got it" Dean looked away to avoid his brother's gaze"

"Okaaay, well um, let me just get my stuff." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

Dean took a deep breath and nodded a little too eagerly.

Once Sam was a safe distance up the hall, Dean pulled out his phone.

**IMPALA67** So, I can be in your area around dinnertime.

**SHAY88** In my area huh? Sounds great baby…I'll be waiting.

**IMPALA67** Oh I'm so worth the wait.

**SHAY88** Oh yeah? You ready to prove that to me?

**IMPALA67** You bet I am.

**SHAY88** Oooo I'm looking forward to it already.

**IMPALA67 **I'll let ya know where I am when I get there

**SHAY88** You let me know baby, and I'll come ;)

Dean grinned and slipped his phone back in his pocket just as Sam walked back into the kitchen.

"Dean… What you doing? You coming?"

Dean nearly burst out laughing.


End file.
